Mean Right Hook
by Cana-Puff
Summary: IchigoxKeigo. Keigo hates being left out. That's why he acts out. But he must have annoyed Ichigo too much one day, because Ichigo punched him too hard in the jaw. And Keigo had cried. Not his usual comical wail of heart break, but a choked sob which he tried to hide. But he was thankful, because that was what it took for Ichigo to pay attention to him.


**Mean Right Hook**

Keigo glanced between each member of the group. Ichigo was talking to Rukia, the girl who transferred without warning and made Ichigo act strange. It was probably her fault, because Ichigo had started to hang out with her and Orihime when she showed up, which he never used to do. Then for some reason, the nerd Uryu joined their group. Chad had always been there, so Keigo could understand Chad. What he _couldn't_ understand, was how Ichigo still hangs out with an old friend like Chad, but won't hang out with _Keigo_! That was like a kick in the teeth.

Keigo remembered when he was one of Ichigo's only friends, and _man_ was he proud that he was. But now he's not, and he's hardly ever acknowledged. Ichigo would sometimes give him a sarcastic comment, his friend would spare him a glance, then Mizuiro would trample on his pride with a few cruel words hidden under a pleasant demeanour.

So, was it really that big a surprise that Keigo was feeling just a bit- well, no, a _lot_ left out? Bottom line was, Keigo was jealous. He was jealous of Orihime for being so infatuated with Ichigo and still getting so much of his attention. He was jealous of Rukia because he suspected Ichigo was infatuated with _her_. He was jealous of Uryu because even though he and Ichigo argued a lot, they seemed to care so much for each other, when Ichigo didn't so much express his care for _Keigo_. So Keigo was jealous, he was upset at Ichigo, and he was angry at himself for _feeling_ this _stupid _way towards his supposed friend- male friend, no less. Keigo would feel better about it if it had been a female friend.

Ichigo was talking to the group about some weird old man called Zangetsu which Keigo had yet to meet. Wasn't it rude to talk about someone your friend wasn't familiar with? And Keigo was one fifth of Ichigo's friends! Maybe he should give Ichigo something to talk about which they could _all_ understand. Digging around in his pockets, Keigo found all the change he had around there. Counting it up, he had quite a decent amount of money. Plenty to go to the arcade with! So he turned back to Ichigo with a big grin (Not that Ichigo seemed to notice) and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Ichigo, after school we should go to the arcade! It's been four months and a week since you've gone anywhere with me!" He pointed out with excitement. Perhaps a bit of a guilt trip would get Ichigo to agree.

"Ah-" Ichigo glanced at Keigo apologetically, "Sorry, I gotta go home and- …Study." What? Turned down already!

"That's a blatant lie…" He grumbled to himself. A lie, and one he'd used more times than Keigo could count. Next time, though. Next time, he'll get Ichigo to go out with him. Hang out, that is. It wasn't like a date or anything. He stalked out of the room, calling back, "Fine! I'll go hang out with my sister, then!" Not even a reaction.

"Next time" came a few days later. Keigo had spotted the poster for a movie he wanted to see. It was finally in the theatre! _Hurrah! _Keigo cheered mentally. Did Ichigo like action movies? Of course he did, he liked fighting and stuff! Now Keigo needed to convince Ichigo to come with him. Like good friends. But just them, because if the others were there it'd ruin it because Ichigo would stop spending time with _him_, and start spending time happening to watch the same movie at the same time as Keigo, and pay attention to his other friends instead. Which was no good.

He was sure he had a solution to that, and stopped off at the theatre on his way to school (Going admittedly quite far out of his way), and buying two tickets. One for him, one for Ichigo, zero for anyone else.

Keigo was on time to school, and Ichigo was already there. So where his other friends, Keigo noticed. How did they all always arrive before Keigo?! It was infuriating. Keigo opened the door as quietly and subtly as he could, and slipped in. No one had looked up, so they didn't know he was there yet. Well, Mizuiru did, he always notices when Keigo arrives, but he also never bothers telling anyone.

Deep breath, then, "ICHIGO!" Keigo cried as he leapt over a table towards the group (Sometimes Mizuiro compares him to an excited puppy). Ichigo, who had his back turned, hadn't expected that by the looks of it, as his shoulders twitched in surprise. He swung around, his hand balled into a fist, and hit Keigo square in the jaw. He'd done that before (Keigo was like the resident punching bag, and liked to think he was pretty resilient), but this time, it sent him barrelling backwards. When had Ichigo become so damn strong? Was he secretly going to the gym whenever he turned down Keigo's invitations?

When Keigo stopped his flurry backwards, he put a hand on his abused jaw. Inside his mouth, he could taste blood, and there was something small, round and hard sitting on his tongue. His stomach lurched when he realised it was his _tooth_. Leaning to the side, Keigo spat out the blood and the tooth and stared at them. Ichigo was already rushing towards him. He looked surprised.

"Shit! Keigo, sorry, that was just… Instinct. I know, bad excuse. Are you ok? God, your tooth!"

Keigo looked up at him. He opened his mouth to tell Ichigo he was fine (even though he wasn't), but to his horror, instead what came out was a choked sob. His mouth hung limply instead of forming words, and another of those noises came out. Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to keep up any more of this stupid crying, Keigo aimed in the direction he was sure the door was in. Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder. He clenched his jaw (and was reminded of the loss of his tooth) in an attempt to keep the noises to himself. Everything was going _wrong!_ _So wrong!_ He couldn't cry here, not in front of the whole class, and _Ichigo_.

"God, Keigo! Don't- Don't cry, I'm really sorry. I'll get you cleaned up, and my dad'll look at your jaw for free!" Ichigo babbled. Keigo nodded slowly. None of that mattered at the moment, he just didn't want to cry in front of anyone. It wasn't working, as tears started dripping down his cheeks anyway. Ichigo wrapped an arm around him and took him outside the classroom. The hallway was empty, a small blessing. Ichigo let him go to lean on the wall while he dug around in his pockets, pulling out a packet of tissues.

"Seriously, you know I didn't mean that, right?"

Keigo nodded. Ichigo pulled out a tissue and used it to wipe Keigo's eyes. Keigo felt like less of a man for letting him do that. Ichigo let him hold that tissue and gave him another to stuff in his mouth where he was missing his tooth, to soak up the blood.

"Do you want to go to the school nurse…?" He offered. Keigo paused before nodding. Ichigo would have to walk him there instead of just going back into the classroom, after all. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Keigo's back and walked in the direction of the nurse. Ichigo was warm… Keigo must be mad, but he felt inexplicably happy in that moment, even if his jaw was going a dark shade of purple. Sniffles and hiccups made Keigo's chest shudder and heave, which made Ichigo glance at him in concern.

Keigo hesitantly leant his cheek on Ichigo's shoulder, rubbing the non-stop flow of tears be soaked up by Ichigo's school jumper. There was a faulter in Ichigo's steps, but that was all that let Keigo know he was surprised. Ichigo smelled nice, and Keigo felt creepy for thinking that, but it was a smell he'd grown to like while hanging around Ichigo, and no matter how faint it was, Keigo would be able to smell it. At such a close proximity, that 'Ichigo smell' was so strong and comforting. It caused his heart to turn traitor on Keigo and pound hard in his chest, while his stomach did unacceptable somersaults.

"Honestly, I should watch my reflexes," Ichigo spoke up, breaking Keigo out of his silent reverie. "I don't want to go punching friends about, that's a crappy thing for me to do. You could punch me back if you wanted, but I don't think you'd knock out a tooth; your arms are too noodly." Keigo let out a chuckle at that, despite himself. Ichigo, encouraged by the reaction, continued, "Then again, with all your energy, you could probably use yourself as a projectile weapon. In fact, come to think of it, you'd make a great- er, whatever they call those guys who fire themselves out of a canon." Keigo snorted (even though he didn't know if they had a name either). Ichigo's free hand gestured randomly while he talked. Keigo relaxed, and his hiccupping sobs were reduced to the occasional shuddering breath by the time they got to the Nurse's office.

When they got there, Keigo was gripped with the momentary panic that Ichigo was going to leave him, but when Keigo was put in a comfy chair, Ichigo leant on the wall. And he waited, patiently, while the nurse listened to Keigo's awkward explanations, and removed the tissue from his mouth to inspect his gums by shining a torch into his mouth and 'hmm'ing.

"I'm no dentist, but I don't think you'll be needing stitches, that tooth came out pretty cleanly. You'll want to make an appointment anyway, just to make sure. Perhaps they'll also be able to make you a false one, or give you an implant so you're not just left with an exposed gum," The nurse explained. After that, she looked at the purplish bruise on his jaw and tutted. "How did you even manage this?"

"It's my fault," Ichigo muttered, his trademark scowl directed at the floor. The nurse raised an eyebrow at him but didn't ask any questions (for now), and offered Keigo pain killers, which he accepted.

"You're allowed to stay here as long as you need, ok dear?" She asked him. Keigo nodded slowly and watched her leave to do whatever she does in her private office. Once they were alone, Ichigo looked over at Keigo.

"I'll get you that fake tooth- or the implant – for free, ok?" He offered. Keigo shrugged.

"I don't blame you, you know, not _really_. You don't have to."

"But it _is_ undeniably my fault. So accept my apologies by getting that dentist stuff done without having to pay yourself," Ichigo stood right in front of Keigo now. He looked down, and Keigo looked up, and it was really quite intimidating to have Ichigo towering over him like that. He subconsciously shrunk back, and Ichigo must have noticed because he turned away, running his fingers through his hair.

"…Are you going to go back to class soon?" Keigo asked. Ichigo glanced at him with creased eyebrows.

"If you want me to leave—"

"That's not it!" Keigo interrupted hastily. Ichigo's mouth shut with an audible 'click'.

"Er- Did you want me to stay?" Ichigo ventured instead, and Keigo shrugged and nodded at the same time. Ichigo looked more confused by the response.

"Alright." He sat on the floor next to Keigo's chair, his chin just above the arm of the chair, and curled his arms around his knees. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh! What were you going to say before I, er, punched you?"

"Ah…" Keigo wasn't sure how to go about asking now. At least he wasn't craning his neck to look up at Ichigo any more. "Well- That is to say- I wanted to hang out. You know, the usual…" _Date!_ His mind screamed, _Let's go on a date!_ Keigo ignored that and patted the pocket which contained the tickets he'd bought earlier.

"Hang out?" Ichigo seemed to be considering it. "I think I'm free today," He decided eventually. "What did you have in mind?"

Keigo was celebrating in his mind. _He said yes! Yes!_ But he also had to remind himself that they were just two friends who hadn't hung out in ages, nothing else. "Oh, well…" He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the tickets, holding one up for Ichigo to see.

"That superhero movie?" Ichigo asked, taking one of the tickets to look at the print across the top. Keigo nodded. Ichigo looked at the date – today, of course – and the time – A few hours after school ended – then to Keigo. "Hmm… Why not? Ok, I'll go with you."

"Awesome!" Keigo perked up, then added hastily, "Just us, though! Just this once." Ichigo shrugged in acceptance, pocketing his ticket. Keigo did the same, feeling pleased. The big goofy grin on his face hurt slightly, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing it. Ichigo mirrored his smile with a smaller, more relieved one. Keigo stood up suddenly, startling the smile from Ichigo's face (Which was a pity, smiles suited him better than the usual scowls).

"Ok, let's go back to class now! I think the nurse let us off without questions but we should go before she comes back." Ichigo nodded and stood, brushing dust from his behind. All the way back to the classroom, Keigo was bouncing around Ichigo and chatting about, despite how much it hurt, Ichigo had impressive fists. He couldn't help it, he was elated! Ichigo looked torn between amusement and irritation.

When they came into the room, most people looked over at Keigo expectantly, like they wanted some sort of declaration. Keigo wasn't one to deny them what they wanted. "Don't worry, classmates, I'm ten times better than—" He paused when he caught sight of the floor, "Wait, who moved my tooth?! I wanted that, like a souvenir or something."

"It's on your desk, Mr Asano, now if you're ok, please go sit down. You too, Mr Kurosaki." Keigo followed her instruction and found his tooth in a little plastic bag. Mizuiro leaned over to his desk with a pleasant smile.

"Are you ok, Keigo? You're not much of a match against Ichigo, it seems." Keigo ignored the baiting and gave Mizuiro a wide grin. He knew that was Mizuiro's version of expressing concern. "That's good," Mizuiro nodded to the smile, "And you've got some blood on your shirt, did you know?" No, Keigo didn't know that. He made a noise when he looked down and saw the drips which had been soaked up into his beige jumper. Still, no amount of ruined uniform was going to dampen his mood!

When school ended, Ichigo waved goodbye to his friends, then waited for Keigo to finish up. Keigo told Mizuiro that he wasn't going to go home with him that day, and Mizuiro took it in his stride (Meaning that he tossed a "'kay, see you tomorrow" over his shoulder while he texted), then Keigo sped up to Ichigo's side. The moment he was there, Ichigo started walking, and Keigo walked with him.

"The movie's not for some time. Where do you wanna go before that?" He asked. Keigo considered it.

"We could stop off at the burger joint?" Keigo suggested. Ichigo considered this and nodded, swerving in the right direction. Keigo followed after him and they walked in silence for a while. For once, Keigo didn't want to chat about any old thing. His heart was doing that mile-a-minute race again, and he wanted to calm it down. Once they were at the burger joint, Keigo enthusiastically expressed an interest in the double-decker-cheese-burger, so Ichigo bought it for him.

"You didn't have to…" Keigo commented, staring at the box containing the burger that Ichigo presented to him.

"Shut up," Ichigo said, using the box to hit Keigo (gently) over the head. "Enjoy it." They sat at a booth, and Keigo dug in while Ichigo sipped a lemonade, propping his head up in his hands, elbow on the table. Keigo wasn't entirely sure what to say, so he kept his mouth occupied with large bites of his (seriously awesome!) burger. When Ichigo asked him if he was enjoying it, he gave an enthusiastic nod. His burger tasted extra nice, and he had a feeling it might be because it had been Ichigo who bought it for him. That made it special, somehow.

The stop off at the burger joint killed half an hour, so they deduced that if they were to walk to the theatre from there at a leisurely pace, they'd make it in time for the trailers before the movie. Keigo insisted they buy snacks; popcorn and a large packet of M&Ms, and Ichigo, again, bought him everything he asked for. Keigo was amazed at Ichigo's generosity, born from guilt, no doubt.

They settled at the front of the theatre, not quite on the front row, but much closer than the back rows, because Keigo insisted that the closer it was, the cooler, and Ichigo pointed out that it was easier to see the screen if they were further away, so they compromised.

The trailers came on as they sat down, just as they'd planned, and Ichigo used the time before the actual movie to turn his phone off and open the noisy M&M packet, so that they wouldn't disturb people during the movie. _What a considerate person_, Keigo beamed. Ichigo gave his smile a confused and wary look.

The movie was exciting, really exciting. It started with an explosion! And more than once, Keigo found himself bouncing in the seat, pointing at the screen and laughing. Ichigo didn't do anything like that, but whenever Keigo looked over, Ichigo had a very focussed look on his face. He must be enjoying the movie, then. Every now and then, Ichigo would reach for some popcorn, hesitate, and frown, or glance around the room. It was strange behaviour, and Keigo would have to ask him about it.

Only, it was about halfway in that Keigo heard it. A distant roar, which sounded suspiciously like one of those monsters he'd seen flying over the city recently. It sent a chill down Keigo's spine. _Why now? Why does that thing have to come now? It had better not get in the way of the da—outing, _He thought, nibbling his bottom lip. He pretended he couldn't hear it, and instead paid attention to Ichigo's strange behaviour. He'd taken to glancing at Keigo at random intervals and fiddling with something in his pocket. He seemed full of nervous energy.

Honestly, Keigo had his suspicions about Ichigo. He'd witnessed the strange monsters which no one could see, and he'd seen Soul Reapers, like that weird Ikkaku and his friends. He wasn't an idiot (most of the time) and was capable of putting two-and-two together. If Ichigo _was_ a soul reaper, that meant that he wanted to go fight the monster. On the other hand, if he wasn't a soul reaper and Keigo talked about them, he would think Keigo was off his rocker.

But the monster was close. It had that strange smell to it which didn't smell like anything comparable to anything else. It was pretty unique (and foul). The thing clearly wasn't being defeated any time soon. Keigo twiddled his thumbs, stalling for a few moments, before coming to a decision.

"Ichigo—"

"Keigo." Well. That was unexpected. Keigo's jaw snapped shut with an audible 'click'. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But I'm going to have to step out for a few moments."

"Wait… Are you going to transform?" It was Ichigo's turn to silence himself. Keigo rubbed the back of his neck and let out an awkward laugh. "What I mean is… Are you… The same as Ikkaku and Yumichika and Rangiku and… everyone?" Keigo's hands came to rest on Ichigo's arm. He ignored how unmanly it made him feel at the moment, because he seemed to be feeling that way a lot today.

Ichigo was quiet for far too long. The only thing that interrupted the silence was the movie which continued to play in front of them, though neither of them paid it any attention. Ichigo seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with himself. He drew in a deep breath and looked at Keigo, finally having come to his own decision.

"Hey, Keigo? I mean it when I say I'm sorry. I get it, ok? I'm not completely blind - or, maybe I'm just having an enlightening day today - but I know why you're doing this." He paused for a moment, no doubt to work out how he was going to phrase the rejection. Or, that's what Keigo figured. His stomach was twisting around where it most _certainly_ didn't belong, far past the whole "butterflies" stage, and his heart pumping hard enough for two. "So… So I understand what you're doing, and you need to understand that what I'm doing is defeating that hollow-" Hollow? He probably meant the monster outside, "- and I'm not… Running away or anything." Then he leant forward and pulled Keigo down slightly, pressing their lips together. Well.

_Well._

Keigo was hardly expecting that, but oh god. Oh wow. Ichigo was kissing him! Ok, maybe he used the term 'Kissing' loosely, because what it really was, was a clash of teeth and a tangle of tongues, which only lasted a few seconds, and not nearly long enough for Keigo to appreciate it. He also vaguely supposed that ichigo had pulled them both down low enough that the people behind them wouldn't see the kiss (just as well, there _were_ kiddies in the theatre).

Then Ichigo was turning to leave, and Keigo panicked, grabbing his arm. "If you want, I could look after your body?" Unless Ichigo had one of those replacement personalities (he didn't know what they were really called) on hand. Ichigo barely tried to argue with him, instead sitting back down and bursting out of his body in a flash of light no one else could see. Ichigo's body slumped slightly and the real Ichigo - Or, the fighting Ichigo, or the awake Ichigo? - took off out of the theatre. Keigo barely saw the flash of the door opening and closing.

Well, nothing left to do but watch the end of the movie now, he supposed. A lot had happened since he stopped paying attention, and he wasn't sure what was going on, or who half of the characters were. All the same, he pulled Ichigo's body against him so that the guy wouldn't look dead (and partly because he just wanted to hold him, even if Ichigo wasn't in there right now… God, that was creepy). The monster's - hollow's? - howls are louder now, more pained. That must be Ichigo's doing, though Keigo couldn't hear Ichigo through the thick walls.

The longer Ichigo took to destroy the monster, the longer Keigo had to ponder over the turn of events. It was quite sudden, unexpected. '_Expect the unexpected_' his mother always told him, but that was easier said than done. Keigo decided that he felt… Happy. Nervous as hell, but happy nonetheless. What would they say to each other when Ichigo got back? "Nice mouth"? Maybe not.

But still! Ichigo had kissed him! Keigo had to restrain from bouncing in his seat when he realised that Ichigo had chosen _him_, not Orihime, or Rukia. He's chosen Keigo! …And for that matter, if he'd chosen Keigo, did that mean that Orihime and Rukia were never an option in the first place? Or was Ichigo just open minded?

In Keigo's case, he liked boobs, so everyone assumed he was straight. Keigo didn't even know, he did like boobs… But he'd also fancied a couple of boys _other_ than Ichigo. Not that they ever came to anything.

He was vaguely aware that the credits were rolling and people were clearing out. Keigo quickly closed Ichigo's eyes and laid the head across his lap, under the pretence that Ichigo was asleep and that Keigo didn't want to wake him. _Hurry it up, Ichigo…!_

The cleaners who asked him to clear out were very insistent that Keigo just wake him up, and Keigo kept stalling them, until Ichigo - Soul reaper Ichigo - appeared through the door and ran up to re-inhabit his body. Upon doing so, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Good actor, apparently. Ichigo gave a quick stretch and grabbed Keigo's hand, leading him hurriedly out of the theatre, throwing polite excuses over his shoulder and friendly smiles.

"Welcome back," Keigo offered. Ichigo gave him a weak grin and headed away from the theatre.

"Thanks. Sorry I kept you so long… Er, what do you already know about, ah, my situation?" Ichigo ventured, careful with his phrasing. Keigo shrugged.

"I know that Ikkaku's a soul reaper, and now I know that you're one too… Which is really surreal, by the way. Until I learnt that soul reapers existed, I just sorta assumed that I was hallucinating when I saw the monsters."

"Ah. That's pretty straightforward. I didn't know you had any spiritual pressure… I'll have to remember that." Keigo nodded slowly and unsurely.

"Ah…huh. Hey, where are we going?" He switched from the confusing topic to a new one. He was very aware that Ichigo hadn't let go of his hand since they left the theatre, which was… nice. "And does this mean that we're… now?" He asked nonsensically.

"I thought we'd go to my place for a while," Ichigo explained, "and if you're asking what this is between us, I guess it's anything you want it to be." The words sounded rehearsed. Maybe Ichigo had spent his time defeating the hollow in much the same way as Keigo had – thinking about the potential relationship.

Keigo's throat felt tight, suddenly, and he couldn't bring himself to respond. What was this, for the second time today, he was going to burst into tears. That was a new record for him (if you didn't count the daily wailing he did, more for attention than anything else). Ichigo stopped and turned to face him properly, gripping his shoulder and looking alarmed.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong again? Did you hurt yourself?" Keigo shook his head slowly and turned away when the tears started slipping down his cheek (The traitors). "Oi, Keigo!"

"It… It's nothing. It's stupid," He dismissed.

"Don't say that! Tell me what's got you upset…" He sounded so confused and anxious that Keigo couldn't help himself. He spun around and barrelled into Ichigo's chest with the force of a cannon ball. Ichigo barely suppressed a grunt on impact, hands poised over Keigo's back.

"Ichigooo! It's just I-I like y-you so much a-and…" Keigo choked out. God, people were starting to stare as they went past. Keigo wished they were alone, at least then only Ichigo would bear witness to his confusing little breakdown. He tried to wipe his eyes on Ichigo's shirt, and was promptly pushed away.

"I-Idiot!" Ichigo yelled and shoved a tissue in Keigo's hand. "Is that it? Jeez, talk about getting worked up over nothing." But despite his words, he put an arm around Keigo's shoulder and squeezed, not unlike that morning. "C'mon," He muttered and pulled Keigo away.

Keigo shot him a beaming smile through his watery eyes and obediently walked alongside him. Ichigo returned it with a smaller, more hesitant one.

"So…" Keigo sniffled, dabbing at his eyes with the tissue, "Why me, anyway?"

"Hmm? Hell if I know, you're the most annoying guy ever."

"Hey!" Keigo whined in protest. Ichigo let out a short chuckle.

"But why does it matter? Fact is, I guess I like you like that, and you just happened to like me with the same kind of like."

"What?"

"I dunno. But that doesn't matter either. Oh, and while I remember, I'm sorry for not paying you enough attention."

"That's ok! …D'you want to go to the arcade, then?"

"What, now?"

"Yeah!"

"Keigo, the arcade shuts at 4:30… It's nearly 6."

"Oh… Tomorrow then!"

"Fine, tomorrow."

"Just us?"

"If you want."

"Well… The more the merrier, right?"

"I suppose so. The whole gang then?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then. I suppose it's a good way to tell them that we're together now. Considering your enthusiasm, I can safely assume you'll be blurting it to them before you even realise it."

"I resent that! Oh, we're together now?"

"Don't you want us to be?"

"I do! I do!"

"Then I guess we are."

"Woo! Come here!"

"What are you doing, Keigo?"

"Trying to kiss you, you tall bastard."

"Oh. Well, ah… You could've just asked…"

**A/N – Cue the fade out of speech as they walk further from the camera and into the setting sun. That got really difficult by halfway through. Seriously, Ichigo/Keigo is harder than I thought. I should try again at some point.**

**Anyway**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Or something. Leave a review if you did. Even if you don't have much to say, I'd appreciate an "official seal of approval" comment or something. Alternatively, if you didn't like it, you could leave a review bitching about how OOC the characters were and how my writing style is the least gripping thing you've ever seen!**

**(Word count: 4,842)**

**Edit: TIL teeth which have been knocked out can be put back. If you hold it by the crown (The root is easily damaged) and wash it in milk (Or water which has been boiled then cooled), then if it's not too damaged, then it heals! It takes about two weeks, and sort of works like a plant. And don't try wiping it on clothing or anything. Also, you might need something done to your root canal to make sure there's no damage. Woah. Thanks, PJ, for telling me that! But I don't think I'll be changing my fic. I dunno, I guess Uryu would know that, I'm just not sure how to work it in without changing it too drastically.**


End file.
